


Hot Weels

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli go on a motorcycle ride. What do you think happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Weels

It was a late Saturday evening, Sauli had just finished cleaning the plates he ate off of and took a sneak peek at the clock it was half passed six. Adam should be home any minute. Usually he has Saturdays off, but he said they needed him to look at some music video ideas and talk it over. He heard a loud motor noise coming from outside as he sat the last dish to dry, but that couldn’t be Adam’s car, that thing hardly made any noise. But then he heard the front door open, he turned around and saw Adam standing in the doorway, his hair was really messed up, wild and flying in every direction, his forehead was sweaty and his naked arms looked a little bit dirty, covered in a thin lair of sand. He was dressed all in black, a seriously light pair of leather pants, a black t-shirt, black cut off gloves and a pair of black worn out boots.

 

“Hey baby! What’s going on?” Sauli asks looking weirdly at Adam.

 

Adam just walks towards him and grabs him by the back of his head and pulls him for a deep, hungry kiss. It always made Sauli’s knees week when Adam manipulated him like that. Adam lets go with a gasp, licking the spit off his lips.

 

“I have a surprise.” Adam says breathless, like he’s been running for miles. He walks behind Sauli and runs his big hands all over Sauli’s body, from his hips to his chest, pinching his hard nipples through the thin t-shirt and finally stopping them over his eyes, covering them, depriving him of his vision. “Walk.” A hot whisper ran in Sauli’s ear.

 

Sauli didn’t say anything, just started walking, following Adam’s directions. He could feel the heat radiating from the hard bulge Adam was pressing against his ass as he walked and it was almost too hard to refrain from moaning.

 

“What?... Adam?” Sauli panted out as he felt a soft breeze of air and realized they were outside.

 

“Shh.” Again another hot whisper and Adam lets go of his eyes, it takes a few blinks before Sauli’s eyes adjust to the outside light, but then he saw it, a huge, black motorcycle. The black shining in the bright sun, showing off its every curve of it.

 

“You… you bought it?” He was confused because he had no idea Adam could even drive such a thing. “You can ride it?”

 

“No, I rented it, but yeah, I drove a motorcycle before I had a car. Now come on” he says grabbing Sauli’s ass “Hop on with me.”

 

But Sauli backs into Adam’s embrace shivering a bit.

 

“But I haven’t been on a motorcycle before.” There is just a hint of fright in his voice, the rest is pure curiosity.

 

“Oh! A motorcycle virgin! Well I’ll be happy to at least take that from you.” A lick across the neck follows and then Adam lets go of Sauli’s hips and goes to straddle the big hunk of metal, lifting one long and leather covered leg over it and then he’s settled down on it. It was one of the hottest sight’s that Sauli has ever seen, the black on black and the drastic contrast to Adam’s pale complexion.

 

“Come.” Adam says, looking Sauli in the eyes demanding him to do so. Sauli’s body moved by itself to the motorcycle and repeated the move that Adam made to get on it. The seat was hot, burning at his ass and groin, the shape of the seat immediately forced him to stay plastered against Adam’s muscled back, he was already sweating with anticipation.

 

“Put it on.” Adam passed him a white helmet while he was adjusting the black one on his own head. Sauli takes and putting it on, hopefully the right way and then he sees Adam grab the handle bar and he immediately puts his hands around Adam’s waist.

 

“Ready?” Adam asks but before Sauli could say ‘yes’ or chicken out of this Adam kicked back the stopper. Sauli gasps and grabs on to Adam’s shirt as tight as he can when Adam roams the engine, the loud noise taking him by surprise and then they drive off.

 

“Don’t worry we’re only going on low traffic streets.” Adam assurers him, but Sauli wasn’t paying attention, he was lost in the vibrating sensation the seat made, in the way they leaned right and left every time Adam took a curve, in the way the air caressed the naked skin of his arms.

 

Sauli could feel himself get harder and harder, everything about this was so sexual that he got to the point where he didn’t see anything anymore but Adam’s back and he couldn’t feel anything but the strong vibrations under his ass and the tight, raw muscled abdomen under his hands. He hadn’t even realized he managed to get his hands under Adam’s shirt. He was holding tight onto him, moving his palms all over Adam’s chest, digging his nails in every time Adam picked up speed. Then as the minutes passed and Sauli got more and more daring. He lowered his hands until one was resting on the hot bulge that was very prominent between Adam’s legs. The leather was really heated up and the zipper almost burned at the touch, but Sauli still grabbed it between two fingers, puling it down, the noise blocked by the motor sound.

 

However Adam didn’t say anything and Sauli couldn’t see the expression on his face behind the helmet, but that didn’t stop him, he squeezed a hand in the little space that was left between the leather pants and he was happy to find out that Adam skipped the underwear today, he grabbed what he could of Adam’s hard, pulsing cock, and squeezed it, stoked it. The motorcycle immediately scooted a bit off the straight line it rode on.

 

The lazy stroking continued for a full ten minutes before Sauli realized something was different, he no longer recognized the road, there were no more people of cars on it, there were no more buildings left and right. It was a dirt road, and on both sides there were just trees. He wanted to ask Adam where they were going but then the motorcycle did a swiff turn to the side and Adam put his foot down to balance the motorcycle as it stopped.

 

“Adam?” Sauli says breathless, but Adam doesn’t respond he just gets off the bike, doesn’t even bother to zip his jeans back on, just takes his helmet off. His face was red and sweaty, hair was damped and his breathing was ragged, but the look in his eyes was consuming, he’s never seen Adam this turned on or dominant in his life.

 

“Get off, get your pants off and get back on!” Adam growls at him and Sauli didn’t waste a second, he got off and struggled with his pants, doesn’t give a fuck if someone might see him butt ass naked, he just needed to obey Adam.

 

Adam came in front of him and grabbed both of his hands and placed them on the handle bars, making Sauli stretch over the bike, spreading his ass open, he could still feel the tingling sensation down there, form the vibrations.

 

“I’m going to fuck you just like this, like a whore on a bike.” Adam groans into his ear. And then grabbed the hem of Sauli’s shirt, taking it one, then putting Sauli back into the position.

 

He ran a hand on Sauli’s back, from his neck, down on the spine right up to his ass, slapping his left cheek and making Sauli bulk further up on the bike. Then Adam grabbed his hips, pulling him back down. He ran a finger between Sauli’s cheeks and Sauli made a wailing noise. Then he slid it in, there was no lube or spit, just a bit of sweat collected from Sauli’s body, so there was a pleasant, burning drag as Adam pushed in and pulled back out. He repeated the move a couple of times then stopped and added another finger, making Sauli moan and beg, curse in foreign language.

 

When Adam added a third finger he thought Sauli was going to rip off the handle bars off, the moaning could be heard from miles away. Adam smirked at how good Sauli was taking this.

 

“You think you can take me without lube and condom?” he says leaning over Sauli. But he couldn’t understand the words Sauli was saying, or make out if he was nodding his head or shaking it.

 

“Ah!” Sauli screams as he feels another sharp sting to his ass.

 

“Answer me!” The shard demanding tone vibrates in the air.

 

“Yes!” Sauli wails out and it’s all it takes for Adam to pull back and spread Sauli’s again, lowering down and spitting on Sauli’s opened hole, making Sauli shiver. He did the same thing to his cock, covered it in spit and aligned himself to Sauli’s ass, wasting no time to push in. They both moaned and cried out until Adam was fully inside.

 

“Does it hurt?” Adam asks in a worn out voice.

 

“No, but give me a minute.” Sauli says as he tries his best to relax. Then Adam gets an idea, he reached on leg on the right side and presses down on the pedal, starting up the motor. The vibrations immediately hitting Sauli, directly in his trapped cock.

 

Adam starts thrusting, grabbing Sauli’s hips and pulling almost out before shoving back in with all he’s got. The sweet tightness pulls him in every time and the sound of Sauli’s whimpers as he hits that sweet stop brings him closer and closer to the edge.

 

It doesn’t take long for Sauli’s orgasm to hit. He has no shame in coming all over the motorcycle, the white cum quite a strong contrast on it. He lets himself drift away as Adam shoots his last thrusts into him. Then comes, deep down inside of him, come that could probably end up on the motorcycle as well on the way back home.

 

They stay plastered on the bike for a few minutes so they can catch their breath, then they start dressing up.

 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Adam asks concern when he noticed the little limp Sauli was showing.

 

“Just a little, but I guess losing your virginity always hurts.” Sauli jokes and goes up to kiss Adam. “It was worth it.”

 

“In that case, I might just keep the bike.” But then Sauli realizes something.

 

“Oh God, Adam! What if someone saw us?” It would hurt Adam’s reputation.

 

“There’s nobody around here, the road ends here and if someone came we would have seen them.” Adam comforts him with a kiss, but Sauli is still not satisfied.

 

“Yeah, but even on the public road I almost pulled your cock out!”

 

“We wore helmets.” And as soon as he says it Adam hands him the white helmet. “Now come on, I want to go home and put some baby lotion on that ass.” It was time to go. Sauli smiles and hops back on the bike, cuddling next to Adam. The ride back was a bit uncomfortable but as Sauli said, it was worth it!

**Author's Note:**

> Was talkin with a few glamberts about this one yesterday, but i wans't in the mood then. Found some time now though. 
> 
> Was it sluty enough? LOL


End file.
